


charred meat

by CampionSayn



Series: A Little Less Blood [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, it's 1 am and this isn't edited, this was a long time coming trust me, what are standards?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Klarion can never turn down a bet.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Klarion
Series: A Little Less Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699174
Kudos: 8





	charred meat

The bet was ridiculous and simple and that’s why they--she--made it.  
  
One rotisserie chicken leg, slightly charred but having already had all the small bones removed so it was delicious and easy on the thickest bone. One bed at high moon in her tiny apartment with his charms in place so they wouldn’t be disturbed, no pets inside her room as they were watching the cubs next door with the TV playing _‘I Am the Pretty Thing that Lives in the House’_ on repeat.   
  
The leg was to stay in his mouth, teeth perched at the tip of the bone so she could watch it.   
  
He could chew it, swallow the meat, let the drool pool in the back of his throat, but he couldn’t move his hands from his sides on the bed to extract it or touch her.   
  
If he showed enough patience and won the bet, he would not only win an orgasm, but the choice of where to go for their next date and the right to choose the location for their next fuck.   
  
Honestly, she had him down to lose by the time his dick hit the back of her throat.   
  
Klarion had started squirming almost as soon as the food was in his mouth, teeth crunching instinctively on bone while Stephanie undressed him like a doll and settled him on the bed, teasing him rather mercilessly when he almost choked first thing.   
  
She hated to be mean, but watching him simultaneously be docile and like a wire set to snap was too good.   
  
Plus, as far as she was concerned, he had the prettiest dick she had ever seen and liked the way he glowed phosphorus and strange when she stroked his praise kink.   
  
“Standing at attention and all cleaned up. For me? Why, you shouldn’t have, baby.”   
  
That got the desired groan, tip of the cock leaking clear with a jump and the bob of his throat as he swallowed cooked meat.   
  
He loved pet names, she’d discovered almost right off. Their unfamiliarity a treasure to someone so lonely even among his own kind, that she’d come up with as many as she thought fit, and a few more for special occasions where she was more than willing to act silly if it made him happy.   
  
Although, she tried holding off using ‘baby’ as much as she could help it. It wasn’t dignified in the daytime and it only worked in the nights as more of a starter than anything.   
  
He understood, too. Which was why he encouraged her to get on with it; all nine inches and bright grey-blue flesh of it.   
  
She made a show of it, hair bright in the moonlight and fanning out to brush his stomach and dark curling trail, her hands gripping his thighs to spread him wide. Thumbs curling inwards and then gripping his lips to expose his cunt to the air as his cock eased in to kiss her uvula.   
  
Steph had gotten so good at this since they’d been dating that, if she relaxed, she could open wide enough that her teeth hit his ridge like nipping and her tongue could reach an inch inside his wet opening.   
  
It was impossible to keep up the trick for more than a minute, but he liked it more than he could even tell her; hands gripping the bed, the few nick-knacks here and there levitating from one shelf to another, and his swallowing the last of the meat like a python devouring a rabbit whole.   
  
Stephanie grinned around his cock, messaging a couple inches into him as he spat out the bone and immediately lost the bet; magic lifting her from between his legs and onto the bed, Her head barely touched the pillow before her mouth was open and he was shoving his tongue--and a small piece of chicken--in.   
  
She swallowed the season meat in their lip-lock, his sharp teeth nipping her tongue and then bottom lip as they needed to breathe, just once, before clawed hands gripped her breasts and he slid inside her.   
  
She was soaking wet and probably stained the sheets as he set a brutal pace, but then he was in the same boat as she gripped his ass and her fingers toyed with both holes.   
  
Klarion, unlike her previous lovers, always made sure to find her clit when Stephanie went out of her way to pleasure all the parts of him he had. Her pleasure was his pleasure and he had yet to leave her hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will clean this up. But not today.


End file.
